Gone For Good
by The Demonic Heiress
Summary: What would happen if everyone 18 and older just magically disappeared. Just ask Samara and her friends. they are on the run and they will be until this nightmare is over. What will happen to the world they once knew and the world they are know stuck in?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's always been the eight of us. Akira was the one that I hung out with the most. She was the one that everyone could always trust and no matter what she was there for us. Kailey was the spaz out of all of us, but we loved her anyway. She knew how to make things… entertaining. Kaela was the brains of the operations. She was always the master- mind of what we did.

Anastasia was the one that was popular with the guys. She was known to always have a boy chasing after her. Krystal was the same way only she was mainly friends with them more so than being adored by them.

Alexis was the girl who always had a plan. She didn't know how it would end at first but it was always a good one. Then there was Jacenia. She was the newest one in our group. She was fun and spontaneous so she fit in with us easily, and she never let us down on anything.

Lastly, there was me, Samara or Sami. I guess you could say that I'm the protective one. If my friends are in danger you can guarantee that I will find a way to save them. That's how I've always been and that's how I will always be.

We have been together since freshman year. Well Akira and I have known each other since elementary school and we've been inseparable ever since, but our whole group didn't come together until the beginning of high school.

We always said that we were going to be friends forever, not even college would keep us apart. Well, apparently forever ended a lot faster than any of us ever expected.

Suddenly our world changed over night. Everyone eighteen and older completely vanished. We were scared and lost; we had no idea of what to do. Then some people decided to step up to the plate to keep us all in line. These people could do things, unimaginable things, and that's why the got to rule. Although, they weren't necessarily the best rulers this planet has ever seen. They tried to capture everyone who ever didn't have special powers like them. They locked them into prisons and used them as servants.

Some of them were able to get away from it all, but others weren't as lucky. Some didn't even make it out of this nightmare alive. It turned out that those who didn't have powers were considered weak. They were the lowest of the low and didn't deserve to live in the same society as the others people who did have powers.

In the end, some of the nicest people turned out to be the people you had to fear the most.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gone For Good**

**Chapter 1**

My world has been adult-less for a week now. Yep, that's right, everyone eighteen and older gone. It is every kids dream; well at least it used to be. At this moment right now, I'd rather have my parents yelling at me for not doing my chores then being trapped in this new and horrifying world. The yelling was much less painful.

I was sitting on a coach in a house that wasn't mine. My house had been raided and searched through, looking for any signs of life. I ran away when I saw them coming but others by me weren't as lucky. You would have run for the hills if you were normal too. Scratch that. According to this new society, people like me are the freaks while the one with mutant powers are the normal ones.

No one knows how this happened, or how some people started developing powers while others remained powerless. The only thing we do know is that the powers run this show and you don't dare get in their way. Unless you're me.

I got up and headed towards the window. I pulled the curtains to the side just enough to stick my head through. When I started living in this house, I made sure all the doors and windows were locked and that all the blinds and curtains were shut. I know it won't be enough to keep them out, but it was enough to make sure they wouldn't see me.

When I saw that no one was around, I put on my jacket and pulled the hood over my head. I opened the door and looked outside one more time before I walked out. The only way they would know that I didn't have powers is if they used a Reader on me. Readers were these hand held device that could read the level of your power. It was kind of like the bars on a cell phone. If you had four bars, you had the highest power, but if you didn't have any bars, you were a dead signal with now power. They had Readers everywhere, the stores the parks and even the schools.

I was walking straight into town. Every time a car would pass me, I would duck my head down. Some cars slowed down to figure out why I was walking and asked if I wanted a lift. I just gave them a smile and told them I'd be fine.

The town was mostly bare on the streets, when I finally got there. All of the power kids must have been in school or just enjoying life. While the powerless kids, who were captured, would most likely be working in the restaurants or stores. Being forced to work as a kid is not exactly on my 'to do' list.

"Sami?" I heard someone say my name behind me. I slowly turned around, afraid to see who it was. When I finally looked at the person, it turned out to be Krystal, one of my old friends. "Oh my God, it is you." She said, grabbing me in a hug. "I had no idea you were one of us. I haven't seen you since this whole thing happened." She smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back at her, not wanting to blow my cover. "I know. I'm sorry; I guess this whole thing just sort of scared me a bit." I told her.

"Tell me about it, but hey, at least we're not one of the freaks, right?' Krystal was always like that. She always had to be with the in crowd.

"Totally. So where are you headed?' I asked her.

"School. Aren't you going too? It's required." She asked me, looking confused.

"Yeah I'm heading there now." I said. "I just need to go grab something before I go there."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." I smiled. "It was nice seeing you again." I said before I started walking away.

I looked behind me to see her make to turn to the school. I looked back forward and started heading for the back exit of the school. It was the only way I could get in the school without being spotted. Once I was inside I could head to the cafeteria without being Read. The cafeteria was the only way I could get food because they Read you before you enter the school, so they think everyone inside has powers. The only thing I had to do know was get food, eat it, and then leave. This is my new world.


End file.
